One Colorful Journey
by piXiikAy
Summary: ONESHOT xxxx TWO chibis, NINE colors, ONE goal xxxx cute!


_Hold on to your hats folks, you're 'bout to go on_ **ONE COLORFUL JOURNEY**

_disclaimer: i don't own anything pertaining to the dragonball series, or any of the nick jr stuff _

_xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
_

* * *

. 

Chibis Bra and Pan were playing outside when Bulma called for them.

"Come on girls, it's time to come in!"

"Why mama?"

"Because it's getting dark outside…"

"But we can still see!" she pleaded "Right Pan?" Pan vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

"I know sweetie, that's because you are part saiyan. But it's not bright enough for **_me_** to see _you_.

"Just a little bitty bit longer mama, please."

"No Bra, I'm sorry but it isn't bright enough."

"……..Okay…"

Bulma ushered the little girls indoors.

They took their baths; slipped on some footy pajamas and hopped into Bra's bed. Then fell fast asleep.

**xxx**

The morning couldn't come soon enough, and Bra sprang out of bed, pulling Pan along. After a couple bowls of cereal, they ran to the living room to catch their favorite show, the Backyardigans on Nick Jr. But before the show today, they aired a cute little song about colors.

_Red, red, red ball_

_Blue, blue, blue sky_

_Green, green grass that grows…_

_White, white, white snow_

_Black, black, black crow_

_Pink a kitten's nose…_

_Yellow sunshine_

_Turquoise sea_

_Purple mountains majesty…_

_Red and blue and green and pink and yellow, black, and white_

_All the colors of the rainbow_

_Make the world so bright!!_

"Oh my gosh Pan did you hear that?!"

"Hear what? Uh! Shhhhh the show's on!"

_Hi, I'm Pablo. _

_My name's Tyrone._

_I'm Uniqua._

_I'm Tasha._

_And my name is Austin._

_And we're…_

_YOUR BACKYARD FRIENDS, THE BACKYARDIGANS!_

_TOGETHER IN THE --click-- _

"Hey! Why'd you do that!?"

"That song! The colors song, it said…it said that those colors of the rainbow make the world bright!" she was swinging her arms around trying to get Pan to understand the importance of her statement.

"So that means you have to turn off the backyardigans!!?"

"No, listen. Remember yesterday when my mom made us come inside? She said it was because it wasn't bright enough--"

"So turning off the backyardigans will make it bright!!?" Pan stomped, clenching her fists so tight, they were turning white.

"No no no no no no, it's not about the backyardigans; I'm talking about the SONG. If we get all those things of the rainbow like in the song, we'll make the world bright and THEN we can stay outside longer!"

"Oh…." She dropped her fists; but then raised them to the back of her head, "Well, then why did you turn off the backyardigans?" All Bra could do was face-vault.

**xxx**

With a list, determined faces and backpacks full of snacks, they took to the sky.

**1.) Red ball  
**

"You have a red ball in your room. Why didn't we just grab that one?"

"I did!" Bra smiled holding up the crimson sphere.

**1.) Red ball****--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

"Hmm, that's way up there. We're gonna have to fly higher" Changing direction, they shot off upwards. But, five minutes later:

"Bra…it's harder to… breathe… than…in the gravity room!"

"I know…but we…should…be getting…close soon…Almost…there…"

**xxx**

"Ow, my hiney! Bra, when did we get on the floor?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember, we were getting the sky."

"Did you get it!?"

"I don't think so" she checked her hands once over to make sure, "But I got some grass!"

"Yeah! What's next?"

**1.) Red ball--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

**3.) Green grass--X**

**4.) White snow**

In the middle of the arctic, you expect to find glaciers, polar bears or maybe even an Eskimo. But the sight of two little girls in fighting gi's is a rarity.

"W-w-why d-did we h-have t-t-to come t-to the no-no-north pole f-f-f-for snow again?!"

"T-to see the p-p-penguins" Pan cooed, squeezing the life out of her new tuxedoed friend.

"Y-You saw them, n-now let's g-g-go before my t-teeth break!"

**1.) Red ball--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

**3.) Green grass--X**

**4.) White snow--X**

**5.) Black crow**

"How do we find a crow? They could be anywhere."

"Uhmmm…Oh I know! They live with scarecrows. They're the guys whose job it is to stand in cornfields."

"Oh good! There's one right there!"

"Excuse me mister, but can you tell us where the crows are?

"…."

"_Bra, he's not answering me_"

"_Maybe he doesn't know where they went. Ask him something else."_

"Uh sir, do you know when the crows will be getting home?"

"…."

"_He's still not answering. He won't even look at me!"_

"_Move back, I got this!"_

"**HEY** **buster**! My mom says it's rude to ignore people. And you, are being **very** rude! Now answer my friend's question. Where are the crows?!"

"…."

"Answer ME!" Bra grabbed the scarecrow by the collar and shook him for all he was worth; OFF popped his head, spewing straw everywhere.

"Awwwwwh….."

"No! It was an accident! I..I didn't mean to. I didn't know he was so weak!"

"Put it back! Put it back!"

"I'm trying, it won't stay!"

"Look Bra crows are coming! Oh no they're gonna tell on us!"

"No! Mama said the next time I hurt someone, no dessert for a week! We can't let them see us! Just grab one, and lets go!"

"Ok……Ow! It's biting me!"

"Knock it out!"

"You said no more hurting things!"

"Just this one last time, then no more hurting!"

"Okay… You won't tell on me will you?"

"What?! No!, now let's go!"

**1.) Red ball--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

**3.) Green grass--X**

**4.) White snow--X**

**5.) Black crow--X**

**6.) Pink kitten's nose**

"This is the last time, I promise."

"You said that about the crow!"

"But this time I really mean it. _This _is the last time."

"But…but…I just can't do it!" Pan was on the brink of tears

"If you don't, then how are we going to get it?" patting Pan comfortingly on the back.

"Can't we just take the whole kitty with us, and leave the nose on its face?"

"I guess that could work, but we still only _need _the nose…Here, put it in my backpack."

"Yeah!"

**1.) Red ball--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

**3.) Green grass--X**

**4.) White snow--X**

**5.) Black crow--X**

**6.) Pink kitten's nose--X**

**7.) Yellow sunshine**

"If we couldn't get the sky, how are we going to get the sun?"

"Good point lets skip this 'til later on."

**1.) Red ball--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

**3.) Green grass--X**

**4.) White snow--X**

**5.) Black crow--X**

**6.) Pink kitten's nose--X**

**7.) Yellow sunshine**

**8.) Turquoise sea**

"Pan, what color is turquoise?

"It's like the color of your hair!" she smiled

"Nuh uh! My hair is blue."

"I said LIKE! Turquoise is like blue 'cept it has little bit of green in it."

"Ohhh.."

"Yes, like the ocean, and we know where to find that!"

"KAME HOUSE"

**xxx**

"I wonder if Marron's home."

"Shhh! w_e don't want Master Roshi to know we are here."_

"Why?"

"He's an evil bad guy. And if Marron's family isn't home to help us, I don't know if we can take him."

"He's not a bad guy…is he?"

"My mom's always slapping him, so he _has_ to be!"

"Oh…ok then. But I think we could take him."

"Let's just get the sea water and go Pan. I don't wanna find out. Plus, it's getting less bright outside already, we have to hurry!"

**1.) Red ball--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

**3.) Green grass--X**

**4.) White snow--X**

**5.) Black crow--X**

**6.) Pink kitten's nose--X**

**7.) Yellow sunshine**

**8.) Turquoise sea--X**

**9.) Purple mountains majesty**

"I see purple mountains, but where's the majesty?" Bra inquired, scanning the mountain side.

"What are we even looking for?"

"The majesty of some purple mountains, now help me look."

"But the song AND your list says 'purple mountains majesty'."

"That doesn't make any sense though. They _meant_ 'majesty of a purple mountain', but couldn't put it 'cause it didn't rhyme. See?"

"I guess… Well then where is he?"

"He's not gonna be sitting out in the open. We have to find his castle."

"There! I think I see it! On that next top over there!"

**xxx**

"I don't know, maybe I was wrong. This is definitely a castle, but he looks to small to be a majesty."

"WHAT! How dare you! Do you know who I am?! I am Emperor Pilaf, the most powerful emperor in the world! I'll have you killed for saying that!!"

"I think your right Pan. He's not very strong either, look." Bra laughed as she pushed him over with a her pinky.

"Ha ha ha My turn, that looks like fun!"

"No time to play around Pan, we have to hurry still," turning to Pilaf, "Are you really an emperor?"

"Why of course I am! You insolent fool!"

"You'll have to do then. Pan, throw me a capsule."

"WhAt! Let go of me! Mai, Shu, where are you?! Help me! Destroy them!"

_--!PooF!--_

"Alright let's go!"

**1.) Red ball--X**

**2.) Blue sky**

**3.) Green grass--X**

**4.) White snow--X**

**5.) Black crow--X**

**6.) Pink kitten's nose--X**

**7.) Yellow sunshine**

**8.) Turquoise sea--X**

**9.) Purple mountains majesty--X**

"Yeah! We got them all!"

"No…we're still missing the sky, and the sunshine."

"Hmmm, Well since the sky is all around us its like we always have it right?"

"I guess…"

"And uh…what about a flashlight! That shines yellowish light like the sun."

"Yeh! You're right! Pan you're a genius, I've got a flashlight in my closet at home, let's go get it!"

**xxx**

Emptying out their backpacks on Capsule Corps' lawn, they inspected the gathered loot.

"**Red ball**?"

"check!"

"**Blue sky**?"

"Up there, check!"

"**Green grass**?"

"check!"

"**White snow**?"

"It's kinda melted and clear now, but check!"

"**Black crow**?"

"Why is he still knocked out…"

"Uh…you sure he's not just sleeping?"

"He's pretty limp and he's not moving. Oh no Bra, do you think we killed him!" Pan's eyes started brimming with tears for the second time that day.

"Don't worry, we can give it a sensu bean later, and he should wake back up."

"You sure they work on animals?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Okay then, check!"

"**Pink kitten's nose**?"

"…meow…"

"_Hehehe_ check!

"**Yellow sunshi**-- I mean flashlight?"

"check!"

"Ow, don't shine it in my face"

"Sorry. _Hehehe_"

"Trur- trurq- **turquoise sea**?

"check!"

"**Purple majesty** guy?"

"Check, but I'm not taking him out of that pill. He yells too much."

"But we gotta make sure he's in there. And it's not a pill! It's a capsule."

"Okay, then you open it!"

"Fine I will!..."

_--!PooF!--_

"Aww look, he's sleeping"

"Hey Bra, since we have all the colors, now it will stay bright outside right?"

"Yup, that's how it goes! Now we just gotta wait to see if it works"

"How long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know, but I'm tired. Let's wait in the playhouse, there's a couch in there."

**xxx**

"Wow! Your playhouse is ginormous!"

"I know! You want some juice from the kitchen?"

"Yeh, thanks"

"Here you go!"

_--gulp, gulp, gulp--_

_--gulp, gulp, gulp--_

"_Yawn!_ I can't wait for it to stay bright outside, then we can play forever…"

"Yeh, _Yawn!_ That would be…be…b….zZzzZZzZzzz"

"zzZZzZzZZZzzz"

**xxx**

"Girls! It's time to come in!...Girls!" Bulma walked out into the yard looking left and right. "Hmmm where are they? I know, they're probably playing hide-n-seek." She snuck around a rose bush on tip toe, "Ah ha! I gotcha… uh kitty?"

After a few more minutes of one sided hide-n-seek, Bulma gave up. "These girls are getting good. Or maybe I'm just getting old. In either case, I'm beat. Vegeta can go look for them." Just as she was turning to go in, she heard a faint sound coming from the playhouse. "Now why didn't I think of that? Oh man, maybe I really am getting old."

She approached the playhouse and peered in. Her eyes were met with the most adorable sight. Pan and Bra lay curled up together, sleeping blissfully on a tiny purple couch. "Aww, I'll let them sleep out here tonight. I'll just go get some blankets."

**xxx**

"Bra, wake up! It worked, it worked!"

"Huh, wha?"

"It worked, it worked, it worked!"

"How do you know?"

"Look how bright it is outside!"

"WOW! It is bright! It did work!

"Your mom didn't have to come outside and get us!"

"Yeah! It was bright enough for her to see so it worked, it really really worked!

They ran out onto the lawn skipping and jumping for joy!

"It worked! It worked! It worked! It worked!" They were going to have the most wonderful day!

"**ALL THE COLORS OF THE RAINBOW MAKE THE WORLD SO BRIGHT!!!"**

**  
**

* * *

**xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

ha ha ha I liked writing this story! What do YOU think about it?!

i used the show backyardigans even though i have never watched it. That's because i find the beginning theme song to be really really annoying lol especially at 8am when it goes on...but the show looks cute for kids!!

and the 'colors song' is a song i heard on nick jr back in like '95 when they were still pretty new...i don't even know if they still play it, but i really liked it at the time. It was one of the only things i found enjoyable while watching the shows with my little brother!

Well, i hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!!!... p.s. reviews would be greatly appreciated lol

-kAy


End file.
